


Better The Devil You Know

by MadQueen



Series: Far Cry & Supernatural (TV) [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Vessels (Supernatural), F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Jacob Seed has a bad dream where out of everything, his late wife makes an appearance... only, she claims she's the Devil.--(Mark Pellegrino plays both Lucifer & Jacob Seed. So have an AU where Jacob is Lucifer's vessel instead of Nick.)
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Far Cry & Supernatural (TV) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017027
Kudos: 13





	Better The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/8LYclllasSU
> 
> Here's the Supernatural scene it's based off of, I used some lines from it but for the most part I just went off on my own thing. 
> 
> Do any of y'all even like Supernatural and Far Cry??? Am I writing this only for an audience of 1???? The world may never know.
> 
> Talk to me about some sweet sweet FC5/Supernatural aus on my tumblr at closecry if you guys do like both!! I am interested to hear some cool concepts!!!

When Jacob opened his eyes, he saw his wife. His late wife. The one he had lost only a year into their marriage to a house fire that took everything he'd worked for from him. It didn’t only take her from him, but all of the memories together- everything he loved died with her that day when the house went up in flames. 

Jacob didn't like advertising his tragedies like Joseph, baring his shirtless torso and his scars like a badge of honor. Something to be proud of. A book about himself to air all of the dirty laundry he could about his past. 

No, Jacob was much more reclusive than that. He only told stories of his past when it was beneficial, gave him an edge. Anything to make him seem stronger to the potential soldiers littering the cages outside of his office. Nobody wants to follow someone who is weak. 

So, yes, Jacob had been married once. Just once. He had been happy, and he allowed himself to be weak around her, he let his guard down. It's why it stung all the more when he lost her. It's all it took for even the word ‘marriage’ to leave a sour taste in his mouth.

…

His wife was in a nightgown, one reminiscent of their married days. It easily could've been something that she had bought at the mall near their former home. Even with the time that had passed since he'd seen her, or even a picture of her, it wasn't hard to know that it was her beside him. 

She was turned away from him, on the edge of the tiny cot he allotted for himself in his office. 

Jacob wasn't one to dream, unless it was a nightmare, and so when he saw her he felt himself tense. He'd lost her so many times in dreams, over and over again- and so he assumed this was just another fucked up nightmare. 

Still, he slowly reached a hand out and felt it touch at the soft silk that fell across her body. He let out a soft whisper of her name, and to him she turned.

Even though he knew it was going to go bad, it always did, Jacob felt himself let out a soft gasp as he saw her face. She was smiling, as small as it was, and god she looked beautiful. As beautiful as the day he had met her, not a scar on her from the fire like he'd last seen her in. 

He moved to sit up now, and he felt much more awake than he had moments prior. He was surprised with how accurate his memory was, because it was almost scary how lifelike she was. His dreams normally are so fear fueled that everything seems slightly blurry, but here she looks so… perfect. 

"I'm not your wife, Jacob." She says, turning now around to face him fully on the bed. Her smile doesn't fade, though and it causes a shiver to run down his spine with now robotic it is said. 

This causes him to pause. He knew it, it was going to be another nightmare, another bad dream, another-

She opens her mouth again. "I'm an angel, Jacob." She says. 

Oh? He doesn't question it. This is probably just a dream brought on by listening to Joseph's ramblings, too much of listening to him go on and on about how they're chosen by God. 

Her hand reaches out and touches at his face, caressing the scarred skin with a soft and delicate hand. The touch was familiar, and the feeling of it made his heart ache. Her eyes had the wisdom she had always possessed. Years above him in so many ways with her patience and compassion... Then she spoke, and the illusion shattered. "My name is Lucifer, Jacob."

Instantly, he recoiled, pulling away from the hand on his face and forcing himself out of the bed away from her. 

It was going bad. It was going really bad. He knew it would, it always does. The next thing he knew, she was going to grow a set of horns and start showing him pictures of him and his brothers burning in Hell or some shit. 

He tried the door, but to no avail. In front of his eyes, the handle disappeared. Jacob almost wished he had less security measures set up in his office, more ways for him to sneak out of at this moment. He just had to get himself awake, he just had to get away, he had to-

"Jacob, please listen to what I have to say." She says, her voice calm. As If she hadn't just proclaimed herself the devil. 

It doesn't stop his rampant pacing in front of her, though. Running through the mandatory PTSD counseling he'd been forced to go through in order to continue to be treated at the veterans hospital so long ago, trying to remember what to do in this case. How to force yourself awake. Calm yourself down.

She stands up from the bed after silence on his end and moves in front of him, before he can make it to the end of the little rut he'd started pacing in. That causes him to stop, abruptly in front of her. 

Even though he knows this isn't his wife, nor is it even apparently a dream version of his wife, he can't muster up the power to push her out of the way. Not when the "Devil" is wearing his wife's face. 

She reaches a hand out again, and this time he flinches when it touches his cheek. She doesn't do anything other than lay it there. "Jacob, please. Listen." She repeats, her voice strained. 

Jacob knows Joseph would be here telling him to run away, find some way to get away. This is the Devil talking, even if all it is is a dream it's still his voice. Listening to Satan in a dream is still listening to him. Intentions and all that.

"What?" Jacob roughs out despite his better judgment telling him to push the hand away. "What do you want?" He says finally, meeting Lucifer's eyes. 

She smiles now, and Jacob hates how it makes his heart ache. It's the same smile she used when they'd eloped, so innocent. He doesn't like seeing it in this context. 

Her voice is soft when it comes out. "I need to take control of your mind and your body." She says, simply, her hands at his cheeks starting to do small circles on the scars it finds. 

Jacob has pushed past all reasonable thinking in his brain, he's ignoring the fact he's apparently talking to Satan, and instead addresses the statement as if it were a normal one. "I'm not sure you want inside my brain, sweetheart." He says crudely. "I'm apparently so fucked up that I imagine Satan as my wife, so-"

"This isn't a dream, Jacob." She says, her eyebrows furrowing as she interrupts him. 

He shakes his head slightly and ignores the chills that permeate his being at the look she gives him. In that moment he realizes he believes her, he really does. Nothing about this was like his normal dreams, or more accurately, nightmares. It had far too little blood and screaming to be one of his nightmares. 

So Joseph was right. God was real, and so was Satan. Jacob was staring down the Devil. She wanted him. For whatever reason, he didn't know, but she wanted him. And you know what? After all Jacob had endured from God's wrath- maybe he was inclined to see what the other side has to offer. 

He forces himself to let out a small snort, a way to counteract the fear he feels and continues with his semi-sarcastic attitude."Okay, Satan, but why do you want me anyway?" 

She smiles once more, but it comes across somehow in a condescending way, as if Jacob should've been able to guess what the answer to the question is before she asked it. "You're strong, Jacob." She says, stressing the word strong and something in Jacob feels his heart soar. The validation, even in this form feels good. There's a reason he did so well in the military. 

Her smile disappears as she becomes more serious in her words. "There's a war coming Jacob, and I need a soldier." She continues. "You've survived so much, and while I assure you this will be unpleasant- surviving is what you do. You're a survivor." She says, but it's said in the way you tell someone who's going on a suicide mission, when you're assuring someone even though you know it's a lie. To make them feel better.

Jacob didn't care about dying. He never had. Jacob knew ultimately that's what his purpose would be, all to protect-

"...And my brothers?" He asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Lucifer. 

Jacob watches realization come across Lucifer's eyes- he can see that she knows she's got him if she gives the right answer here. 

Her reply is quick, as if she's afraid he's going to turn his back on him. "If I win they'll be safe." She promises, and out of everything Jacob had heard from her, these were the words he trusted the most. 

If Joseph were here, listening to him he knows he'd be getting the talking to of a century. But Joseph wasn't here, and it was his choice. His life for Joseph and John's? It was no question. It had never been a question.

"...What do I have to do?"

Her smile this time is beaming, like when he'd proposed. The smile doesn't reach her eyes, though. "You just have to say yes, Jacob."

Jacob feels his breath catch in his throat, and in that moment it reminds him too much of John. He has to remind himself, he's doing this not only for him but for Joseph as well.

"...Yes."

And then all Jacob could see was white.


End file.
